


Fan Art for More than Survive

by Shadokipa



Category: South Park
Genre: Also its my first time posting on here so no guarentees that I am doing this right, Ashton/Umbra is not my character, But he is great, Fanart, I have no idea how to link things properly, M/M, This is just a collection of fanart for the fan fiction more than survive, otherwise they will get lost in the abyss that is my twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadokipa/pseuds/Shadokipa
Summary: A collection of Fan Art for the story More than Survive by Beneath_the_Trees





	1. Umbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790848) by [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees). 




	2. Umbra Expression Practice




	3. Umbra and Mysterion Take a Selfie




	4. Ashton scene in chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pose at this point seemed like it would be fun to draw :) Also I continue to be terrible at backgrounds, huzzah


	5. Kenny's Perspective in chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at Kenny's perspective in chapter 28 as he dies.


	6. Ashton and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was playing with different poses and this was the result. :)


	7. Ashton Voltron AU ft. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that I realized that the way I draw Ashton looks like a mix of Keith and Shiro. Featuring Kenny because he is great.


	8. Ashton in a Kingdom Hearts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While i was drawing the Volton drawing, this came to mind and happened as well. I will probably do a Kenny one as well but that will be posted elsewhere when it happens.


	9. Just for Fun (Valentines edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I love the dorky Valentines memes on tumblr so I made one for Ashton. I also included the drawing that I put on the Valentine as well! A bit early but oh well.


End file.
